Made For
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: Chap 1: Butch's twitch annoys him as he watches a certain puff in action. Chap 2: Buttercup finds herself having a familiar feeling in an unexpected place.
1. Twitch

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Disclaimer** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me, this was just written for fun :)

Fanart belongs to the amazing Racketballs and used with permission. Follow her on Tumblr or IG, her greens art is life!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

...If you're one of my X-men Evo readers...I KNOW I KNOW...I promise I already started the last chapter to Rebellious Hearts :P I'm just in a crazy Greens mood and had to unleash a moment that's been stuck in my head for quite a while. I doubt that idea is new but I hope any greens readers reading this will enjoy! Be gentle please! It's my first attempt at PPG fic.

Excuse any grammar errors. Rated for language and for future chapter I have in mind. Thanks!

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O** Made For : Twitch** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Twitch_

_twitch_

_twitch_

_twitch_

Lips curled downwards, why his body still had the old habit of twitching when he was excited, he didn't know but he definitely wished he would have outgrown it by now at the age of twenty.

_Twitch_

His emerald eyes watched the scene before him carefully. He could feel his heart pumping fast, the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he watched tentacles rushing at a petite figure at an alarming rate.

One punch...two punch...three punch...

Each attack made contact with its target deflecting the slimey appendages but only for a brief moment before another came out to try and grab the small figure. She was determined to keep the monster at bay…

From where he sat on top of the tall building he could see the strain in her jaw...the sweat drops running down her cheek...and anger in those bright green eyes...

His lips curled into a cynical grin..._the strongest fighter_ he mused to himself with a small scoff. She certainly didn't seem the part at the moment having so much trouble taking down that monstrosity.

He bit down on his lip as another punch made contact and an annoyed yell filled the air.

_Twitch_

Fuck...he yearned for it.

That power. That rush. That speed.

His lips curled downward remembering his brother's words. Things were different now. They were different now. It was crazy what a few years in a powerless city could do to a person but a new leaf had been turned for them in Citiesville and Brick had made it clear that they had to be on their best behavior.

And he was...well as good as you can be being a retired super powered Villain in a crooked town. It wasn't easy but thanks to that stupid power ban they were force to adapt and train themselves to keep their powers at a low minimum, meaning he could still kick some major ass without crashing people through walls making sure not to put to much attention onto himself.

But fuck...he missed it. All that chaos...

His emerald eyes glowed as a feral growl echoed through the air...that's why he was here right now after all, wasn't it? To watch the spectacle and relive what he knew he was still capable of. A loud crash echoed in the darkness and the rumbling of a building crashing came soon after.

Ya...that's why he was here.

It had nothing to do with _her_.

He had come into Townsville to get away from his brothers, stopping at the bar at the edge of town bordering the bridge that divided both cities. It was during his second drink, _thank you fake ID_, that the earth shook. The sports channel the tv was on suddenly cut off into the news to show an oversized octopus making its way out of the sea as the Townsville citizens ran away screaming bloody murder.

He had watched the screen for a few more seconds before downing the rest of his drink and making his way outside. In his head he could already hear Bricks voice telling him to fly back home, to stay out of sight...

He eyed the darkened sky looking towards the direction Citiesville was in, then without a second thought made a 180 heading the opposite direction. He hadn't stayed inside long enough to see what the authorities were doing about the situation but the sudden twitch that run through his body gave him a good idea.

_Twitch_

The sudden jerk of his body made him break out of his thoughts and his eyes focused back on the battle in front of him. She was on one knee, trying to regain her balance from being smacked right into the concrete. Before she had a chance to stand a tentacle coiled around her. She fought against it and was prying space in between but before she had a chance to make an escape another tentacle wrapper around her. Soon another did the same and he could see her pale features turning red at the lack of air. His super hearing made the suffocating gasps echo around him and he watched with bated breath as a final tentacle covered her whole.

The darkness became deafening, the few seconds where he couldn't pick anything up with his super hearing seemed to stretch into an eternity and then he heard it. A deep exhale, his own. The beast gave a pained groan as his body glowed and a red ray suddenly burst through him followed by the small frame.

She went straight through the arms and chest cavity landing on the other side of the monstrous sea creature. As her feet touch the ground all the tentacles went limp slamming sporadically on the ground around her. The chest and head of the monster crashed into a building causing a wave of dust and glass to fill the air around her.

_Twitch_

He swallowed hard and it wasn't until he blinked that he realized he was no longer in the seating position he had originally taken to watch the fight. He was standing tall now, toes over the edge of the building, a little more and he would have had to hover to stand up straight. He blinked slowly, emerald orbs seeking her out immediately after they reopened. Her raven locks were in disarray, clothes dirtied with rips and tears, hands on her knees as her chest heaved regaining her breath.

_Twitch_

It was time to go. The reason he was here was gone now anyway, because that monster was the reason he had been there. If it had finished the puff off he would have had a chance to go at it. That was the reason he was there...it had nothing to do with her, or this god damn twitch that only happened around her.

_Twitch_

His eyes stayed on her as she started standing tall finally having caught her breath. As she reached her full height his body started free falling and soon he was caught in nothing but the darkness of the night around him. Surrounded by complete silence from the outside world, surrounded only by his thoughts.

_Twitch_

Surrounded by the motion that reminded him he was made for her.

_Twitch_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **End **O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

I have two other chapters planned for this. One in Buttercups POV and the other where both characters will interact. When will this happen, who knows? Haha, I have a few other commitments I need to finish first _-glances at x men fans with pitchforks-_ but I think I'm happy enough with this ending cause It could also be read as a stand alone one shot. Again, probably nothing new or great to this fandom but the idea has been in my head for a while and I'm happy to contribute to my fave ship in the PPG community. Thank You for reading :)

**To My Evo Readers: **If you guys like the ppg but never read any fanfics OMG you are missing out!. SBJ's _More Than Human_ and Madam Fist _Choices_ are great reads especially if RH is one of your fave fics of mine. Like I stated in the AN above, the next and last chapter of RH has been started. I'll see you in the new year :)

_**Happy Holidays**_


	2. Swirls

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Disclaimer** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The Powerpuff Girls do not belong to me, this was just written for fun :) Fanart belongs to the amazing Racketballs and used with permission.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **AN** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Time for chapter number two! Thanks so much for the silent readers and the one who chose to follow this story. And thanks so much to: **N. Risa**, **Metalgoddess**, **Lea ** (Thank you so much for all your kind words) and **jtdarkman** for reviewing.

I didn't know what I was doing with this chapter lol. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with Butch's chapter and the the nex chapter where they interact but I wasn't sure what I was going to do with Buttrercup. Gotta say, I'm not as disappointed as I thought I would be XD I hope you all feel the same.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **Swirls** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Snips, and Snails and Puppy Dog Tails_

_These were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little boys..._

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Buttercup's eyes darted from side to side. She frowned and her hands went to the cords on her lime green hoodie pulling at them making the fabric close in on her face.

"What am I doing here again?" she asked her eyes narrowing as they passed an alley of males who chose to whistle at her right at that moment. Her body turned towards them to retort but a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"I thought you wanted to keep a low profile around here, and you're here cause you're an awesome friend!"

Lime green orbs rolled, "Flattery gets you nowhere Mike."

"Hmm, I don't know about that. Gets me pretty far with Robin."

Buttercup made a gagging sound, "Yeah, thanks but I don't need or want the details."

Mike Believe laughed but continued on with their stroll, both of them keeping the same pace side to side. After a few minutes of the comfortable silence Buttercupped looked around. Smoke lingered in the area around them and her nose twitched in distaste as her eyes landed on a marking on the sidewalk. The green spiral went clockwise and became larger with every curve. Leave it to Citiesville to have stupid ass designs on their curbs.

"So what's so great about this place?" she asked looking away to look back in front of them.

"They make the pastries in whatever design you want! It's actually pretty cool and tasty. It's weird that such a good place is in a shit hole like this. It's become Robin's favorite place. I called and ordered the stuff last night so our visit won't be a long one. Just have to go in and get it, unless you want to try one."

"Hmm," she mumbled, "When were you guys even over here to discover it?"

"It was one of those nights where we went on a triple date with some of the others. We were bar hopping and ended up here. Then we got the munchies and ended up there." Buttercup rolled her eyes, making Mike laugh, "Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Mhmm," she muttered then added, "So is this place really good or were you guys just really high?"

"We've been here since, I told you, it's her favorite."

"So if you've come frequently why am I tagging along?"

"Well I couldn't bring Robin, this is a surprise for her. I wasn't going to walk these streets alone either, every time we've come we hear about some trouble making group, they get referred to as 'the brothers'. Anyway, everyone else wasn't available right now but you and what better way to be safe than with a powerpuff girl."

"Lucky me," she replied sarcastically.

He ignored her and a few minutes later he bumped his shoulder into her. "Hey, we're here. It's that building there. Want to wait for me out here or you coming in? "

Buttercup walked towards the building. "Let's see what all the fuss is about," she remarked, opening the door and taking a step in.

Automatically her eyes fell upon blond locks of hair. They framed his face nicely bringing out the dark blue orbs in the process. She felt a shiver run down her spine, but it had nothing to do with the blue coded boy, no it was the figures sitting in front of him.

The red cap stood out, not just because of the dark color but because the hair it was covering was a matching color going way past the wearers shoulders. He was sitting closest to the wall in the booth they were in and from what she could tell by looking at his back he was resting his chin on a hand watching the youngest of his brother.

Her eyes went to the individual besides him. Messy raven locks spiked up in random spots. The dark green tank top he wore was tight, letting all his back muscles protrude. Her eyes traced them carefully, she didn't realize what she was doing until the leader spoke and that's when she realized it too, the green one's posture was tense.

"What is Butch?"

_Twitch_

Boisterous laughter filled the small shop. "The fuck bro? I haven't seen you twitch in years…"

She heard Mike step into the shop behind her. His lips parted to speak to her but before any words could be uttered she grabbed onto his shirt and then everything spun around.

When his eyes adjusted again he realized they were outside, in the alleyway between the pastry shop and the building next to it. Buttercup's hood had come off, her raven locks kissing her shoulders lightly, he could see her green eyes wide, one hand at her lips telling him to stay quiet while the other was on his mouth actually keeping him quiet.

She never knew what to expect out of her day, a monster could attack Townsville at any moment, Mojo could show up in one of his pathetic robots, hell even Him could show and she wouldn't really bat an eye, but this...she would have never expected this.

It had been years since their last encounter with the RowdyRuff Boys, her and her sisters had claimed victory that day but only by a paper thin margin. The boys had then gone off and they hadn't heard from them since. If she was going to be perfectly honest she wouldn't have felt comfortable fighting her counterpart at this time not being aware how much he had improved since their last meeting. Add on the fact that the three were together and she was in a stupid power banned city, no she was not into the idea of a three versus one brawl at the moment.

She held her breath and kept a hand over Mike's mouth, moving her gaze away from her friend to the concrete wall behind them. The first thing that assaulted her eyes was the familiar swirl pattern, identical to the one on the sidewalk before. After a brief moment of looking at it she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she focused them on looking past it, into the pastry shop. Her super hearing picked up the chatter of the other patrons and then zoned in on the trio.

The ditz was still laughing hysterically at his brother's twitch. The leader turned to stare at him waiting for an answer to his previous question but instead of answering right away her counterpart looked around cautiously.

After a bit he shrugged, "Nothing," she heard him respond before another twitch overcame him making the blue one snort some of his drink from his nose.

"Gross Boomer," the leader moved evading the squirt and throwing daggers at the youngest.

"Calm down dipshit. It's just like the hiccups, it'll go away."

"Ok but you have to admit that it's funny cause it's been a good while since it last happened," Boomer responded with a smirk.

The sentence got the red one to get a pensive expression, "He's right about that...wasn't the last time when we fought the powder…"

"Let's get the hell out of here, I'm over this joint…"

The other two didn't argue with the interruption, getting up and heading towards the door. He followed last and looked around as another twitch erupted through his body. As it did he eyes landed at the wall she was at and she suddenly felt a tingle run down her spine. Goosebumps covered her arms and the little hairs at the back of her neck raised to attention as she met the forest green gaze.

She wished she could have said the reaction was caused by the idea of being caught and out numbered, but a more primal feeling was surging through her, one she couldn't quite place. Apart from that she knew one other thing, she had felt this way before. The most recent memory coming to mind.

It was her night on patrol. The sea monster was huge but not feeling threatened she refused to call her sisters for back up. Her punches hardly tickled the fierce beast but she hadn't planned on going down without a fight.

It eventually wrapped its skinny tentacles around her. Her breath became ragged as it squeezed at her, she gave a final gasp for air as she watched the dark green swirls on its suction cups come towards her engulfing her.

She could feel herself succumbing to the darkness of the suffocating embrace when the sudden image of the green swirls came back to her. She didn't know why the image calmed her but she allowed what she was feeling to take over.

She felt her eyes grow red and heat within her burst out. When she came to her senses she expected the monster to come at her but her job was already done. Her laser-eye beams had bursted the beast from within and when she flew out she had gone straight through its heart and head cutting it in half.

She panted and caught her breath, hands on her knees as slime and guts dripped off her body.

When her breath regulated she had expected the chills she felt to vanish but they remained, the exhilaration racing through her veins staying prominent. That's when she realized what this feeling was...she was being watched.

She straightened herself up to look around but by the time she was at her full height the feeling was gone.

That feeling...it was the same thing she was feeling now as her eyes stayed connected to the deep green gaze.

"Butch..."

"Hmm..." the connection broke.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," was the nonchalant answer as he looked down at the table, his finger swaying on the table. A twitch later he was at the door besides his brothers.

Laughter filled the air as another twitch rocked him but the laughter didn't last long as they made their way outside, a black clothed leg stretching before the boy cladded in blue making the blond hit the pavement.

She held her breath and listened to the other two laugh. Then listened until the three set of footsteps became faint until they finally disappeared altogether. It was at this time she released Mike.

"Hey what was that about?" He asked, rubbing his mouth on his sleeve.

"The RowdyRuff boys are here."

"What!? Where?" Mike asked and looked around nervously.

"They're gone already, but they seemed familiar with this place. They're probably living here and because me and my sisters hardly come here they must have slipped past our radar."

"Oh shit, do you think that's who they're always referring to as the brothers?" Mike asked.

Buttercup had no doubt about it, but didn't respond to the questions. Instead she moved away from the alley and walked onto the streets, looking in the direction they trio had gone. After a few seconds Mike came and stood besides her, "Lets get your stuff and get out of here," she finally muttered and walked into the small shop.

While Mike was at the front counter she moved towards the booth the brothers had been sitting at. They had yet to clean it and as she neared it she saw that something was left on the table. When she finally reached it she saw that it was a cupcake. Most of the cake base was there except for a bite on one side. The frosting on the top had been licked off, except for a dark green swirl growing in size with every curve. At the center was the topper, a cartoon snail smiling at her mockingly.

"Got the stuff, we can go…" she heard Mike behind her but couldn't stop looking at the snail. "Oh and I got you something."

Those words made her turn towards him, he was beaming at her holding up a cupcake. The frosting was also in a dark green coloring.

"It's cool right? They had a bunch of animals but I thought this was the most fitting for you. It's weird that people still design things from when you girls were kids."

Buttercup eyed her angry child self, "Yeah…" she murmured and took the cupcake from him. "Thanks."

"No Prob, now let's get out of here."

She nodded and watched him turn and make his way towards the door. Before following she took the cake topper of herself off the cupcake and stuck it next to the snail on the abandoned one.

As they made their way back towards Townsville Buttercup dipped a finger into the frosting and brought it to her lips. As she did she ignored all the swirls graffitied on walls and curbs. She ignored the sudden exhilaration running through her veins making her feel as if she was being watched. She ignored all the things that reminded her that a force of destruction was made for her.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_...That will ruin your world._

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O **End** O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Yup, that's it for now. I really enjoy the idea of both of them having that connection that lets them know that they're around each other. The next chapter is going to get steamy so not sure if i'll update it here but it will definitely be put up on Ao3. Can't promise a date for when that will be but thank you very much for reading. Hope you're all staying safe!


End file.
